interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Interlexico simple t
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- T tabacheria tabachero tabachicultor tabachicultura tabachiera tabaco tabaco a fumar tabaco a masticar tabaco a pipa tabaco crispe tabaco de cigarrettas tabaco de fumar tabaco de Manila tabaco de masticar tabaco de pipa tabaco de prisa tabaco de Sumatra tabaco de Virginia tabaco forte tabaco fumabile tabaco hachate tabaco in pulvere tabaco legier tabaco pro cigarrettas tabaco pro cigarros tabaco pro fumar tabaco pro masticar tabaco pro pipa tabaco pungente tabano tabano bovin tabella tabella alphabetic tabella comparative tabella de conversion tabella de coordination tabella de correction tabella de determination tabella de expositiones tabella de pesos tabella de posas tabella de reduction tabella del distantias tabella del impostos tabella del precios tabella fiscal tabella synoptic tabellas de longevitate tabellas de mortalitate tabellas dendrometric tabellas synchronic tabernaculo tabes tabes dorsal tabetic tabetico tabi tabla table d'hôte tableau tabletta tabletta de argilla tabletta de aspirina tabletta de chocolate tabletta de dormir tabletta de maggi tabletta de marmore tabletta de nougat tabletta de sapon tabletta de vitaminas tabletta effervescente tabletta somnifere tabouret tabouret de bar tabouret de cocina tabouret de mulger tabouret de mulgitor tabouret de piano tabouret pro mulger tabu tabuisar tabuisation tabula tabula a calandrar tabula a claves tabula a repassar tabula a scriber tabula allongabile tabula allongibile tabula alphabetic tabula anatomic tabula astronomic tabula basculante tabula chronologic tabula de altar tabula de autopsia tabula de baccarat tabula de bambu tabula de biliardo tabula de bridge tabula de calandrar tabula de claves tabula de cocina tabula de commando tabula de commutatores tabula de commutators tabula de conversion tabula de cupro tabula de dece tabula de designo tabula de designo adjustabile tabula de dissection tabula de experimentos tabula de fenestra tabula de ferro tabula de festa tabula de flanella tabula de hombre tabula de hombretabula de imballage tabula de imballage tabula de jardin tabula de joco tabula de labor tabula de laboratorio tabula de lanceamento tabula de lectura tabula de loch tabula de logarithmos tabula de marea tabula de marmore tabula de massage tabula de materias tabula de microscopio tabula de multiplication tabula de nocte tabula de operation tabula de paritates tabula de partitas e arrivatas tabula de pingpong tabula de projection tabula de redaction tabula de repassar tabula de ris tabula de roulette tabula de salon tabula de sartor tabula de scriber tabula de soldatura tabula de tennis tabula de toilette tabula de travalio tabula de vibration tabula de whist tabula del fenestra tabula del tapissero tabula extendibile tabula extensibile tabula genealogic tabula giratori tabula goniometric tabula logarithmic tabula nigre tabula onomastic tabula operatori tabula pivotante tabula plicabile tabula plicante tabula pro experimentos tabula quadrate tabula rasa tabula rase tabula rectangular tabula rectangule tabula rolante tabula ronde tabula rotunde tabula superior tabula superponibile tabular tabulas de mortalitate tabulas de multiplication Tabulas del Lege tabulas goniometric tabulas isolate tabulas logarithmic tabulas loxodromic tabulas mathematic tabulas selenographic tabulation tabulator tabulatura tabuletta tabuletta de argillatabuletta de argilla tabuletta de cera tabuletta pro fumatores tabuliero tabuliero a instrumentos tabuliero de caffe tabuliero de chacos tabuliero de damas tabuliero de designo tabuliero de designo adjustabile tabuliero de domino tabuliero de instrumentos tabuliero de servicio tabuliero de the tabuliero de trictrac tabuliero pro caffe tabuliero pro the tabuliforme tabus sexual tac tacamaca = tacamahaca tacer tacer le veritate tacer su affliction tacer un cosa tacer un secreto tacet tachismo tachista tachistoscopic tachistoscopio tachogenerator tachographo tachometro tachycardia tachycardia paroxysmic tachygraphia tachygraphic tachygrapho tachymetria tachymetric tachymetro tachyon tacibile tacite taciturne taciturnitate tacklar tackle taco tactic tactica tactica de avestruthio tactica de guerrilla tactica de incirculamento tactica de un equipa de football tactica del salami tactica habile tactica obstructionista tactica obstructionistic tactica parlamentari tactico tactile tactilitate tacto tactual tadorna Tadzhikistan taedium vitae tael taffeta taffeta de Anglaterra tafia tagmema tagmemic tagmemica Tago Tahiti tahitian tahitiano taichi taiga taikun Taiwan taiwanese tal tal e tal talcar talco talco in pulvere talcose talento talento artistic talento attic talento de orator talento de persuasion talento de predicator talento de scriptor talento incipiente talento inimitabile talento innate talento linguistic talento militar talento musical talento natural talento observator talento oratori talento organisator talento persuasive talento pictural talento poetic talento scenic talento suasive talento unic talentose taler taleth = talleth talia talia de vespa talia median talia medie talia svelte taliamar taliaovos taliapenna(s) taliapetras taliar taliar arbores taliar de transverso taliar diamantes taliar ebore taliar in al vive taliar in bisello taliar in le vive taliar in obliquemente taliar in pecias taliar in rondellas fin taliar le cammino a un persona taliar le capillos taliar le haga taliar le nodo gordian taliar le sepa taliar ligno taliar obliquemente taliar se le capillos taliar un arbore taliar un bloco de marmore taliar un brillante taliar un cosa in bisello taliar un diamante taliar un stilo de ardesia taliar un stilo de graphite taliar un vestimento taliar via taliasepe taliastilos taliate taliator taliator de diamantes taliator de ligno taliator de petra taliator de petras taliatura de capillos taliatura de ligno taliavento talion talisman talismanic talkshow talmente talmud talmudic talmudista talocrural talon talon agulia talon de Achilles talon de cauchu talon de controlo talon de gumma talon de quitantia talon plan talon punctute talones agulia talones alte talones plan talones platte talones punctute talpa talud tamandua tamari tamarindo tamarisco tambur tambur battente tambur de cabestan tambur de catena tambur de freno tambur magnetic tambur major tambur turc tamburino tamen Tamese tamia tamil tamis tamis de cocina tamis de farina tamis molecular tamis vibrante tamis vibratori Tamisa tamisar tamisar arena tamisar sablo tamisation tamisator tamiseria tamisero tamisio tamo tamo commun tampon tampon mucose tamponamento tamponar tamtam tanaceto tanaceto vulgar tandem tanga tangara tangente tangentia tangential tanger tangibile tangibilitate tango tangon tank tank a benzina tank a gasolina tank a oleo tank amphibie tank amphibio tank de benzina tank de clarification tank de excrementos tank de gasolina tank de immagazinage tank de oleo tank teleguidate tanker tankista tannage tannar tannar corio tannate tannator tanneria tannic tannifere tannino tanno tantaal tantalic tantalisar tantalisation tantalite tantalium Tantalo tantalo tante tante capites, tante ideas tante per cento tante testas tante ideas tante testas, tante ideas tante testas tante ideas tante testas, tante ideas tante testas tante ideas tante testas, tante ideas tantesime tanto tanto attendite tanto blanc como le nive tanto expectate tanto grande como tanto melio tanto minus tanto pauco como tanto pejo tanto pejor tanto plus que tanto poco como tanto presto quanto possibile tantra tantric tantrismo tantrista Tanzania tanzanian tanzaniano Tao taoismo taoista taoistic tap dance tap dancer tapedeck tapete tapete de banio tapete de biliardo tapete de bombas tapete de corridor tapete de fibras de coco tapete de gazon tapete de papiro tapete de Persia tapete de scala tapete de Smyrna tapete de solo tapete de tabula tapete mortuari tapete mural tapete perse tapete persian tapete persic tapete vegetal tapete verde del biliardo tapete volante taphophilia taphophobia tapioca tapioca perlate tapir tapis tapis de banio tapis de biliardo tapis de bombas tapis de fibras de coco tapis de gazon tapis de papiro tapis de Persia tapis de scala tapis de Smyrna tapis de solo tapis de tabula tapis mortuari tapis mural tapis perse tapis persian tapis persic tapis vegetal tapis verde del biliardo tapis volante tapissar tapissar con papiro tapissar un sedia tapissar un sedia con skai tapissate con skai tapisseria tapissero tappar tappar le bucca a un persona tappar se le aures tappar un fuga tappo tappo a vite tappo de bottilia tappo de valvula tappo decorative tappo del radiator tappo ornamentaltappo ornamental tappo pro le aure tappo que gutta tara tara medie tara usual tarantella tarantula tarar taratantara taraxaco tardantia tardar tardar in reager tarde tardiflor tardigrade tardigrado tarditate tardive tardivitate tarifa tarifa alte tarifa basse tarifa charter tarifa de abonamento tarifa de affretamento tarifa de assecurantia tarifa de base tarifa de doana tarifa de ferrovia tarifa de hotel tarifa de imprimitos tarifa de interesse tarifa de nocte tarifa de pilotage tarifa de preferentia tarifa de specialista tarifa de taxi tarifa de telegrammas tarifa de telephono tarifa de tram tarifa de tramvia tarifa de tramway tarifa de zona tarifa del annuncios tarifa del die tarifa del gas tarifa del jorno tarifa del nocte tarifa del salarios tarifa doanal tarifa doaner tarifa elevate tarifa existente tarifa ferroviari tarifa fixe tarifa horari tarifa maxime tarifa minimal tarifa nocturne tarifa per avion tarifa postal tarifa preferential tarifa pro viagiators tarifa reducite tarifa reducite pro infantes tarifa salarial tarifa uniforme tarifar tarifari tarifas del electricitate tarifas prohibitive tarifas protective tarifas protector tarifation tarlatana tarpan tarra nette tarsal tarsectomia tarsio tarso tarsonemo tarsonemo pallide tartan tartana tartare tartaric tartaric = tartric Tartaro tartaro tartaro de dentes tartaro del dentes tartrato tartrazina tartuferia = tartufferia tasca tasca de detra tasca de gilet tasca de pantalon(es) tasca exterior tasca genal tasca interior tasca interne tasca posterior tascata Tasmania tasmanian tasmaniano tassa tassa a caffe tassa a moka tassa a the tassa de caffe tassa de caffe reconfortante tassa de chocolate tassa de moka tassa de porcellana tassa de the tassa pro caffe tassili tastamento tastar tastar le opinion tastar le pulso de un persona tastar le terreno tastator tataric tatu tatuage tatuar tatuator tau taurides tauriforme tauril taurin Tauro tauro tauro de un anno tauro furiose taurobolio tauromachia tauromachic taurophobia tautochrone tautogramma tautologia tautologic tautologisar tautomere tautomeria tautomeric tautomero tautosyllabic taverna taverna de marineros tavernero taxa taxa de cambio taxa de canes taxa de crescentia taxa de crescimento taxa de disconto taxa de excambio taxa de glucosa sanguinee taxa de interesse taxa de luxo taxa de mortalitate taxa de parcamentotaxa de parcamento taxa de parking taxa de pilotage taxa de registration taxa de stationamento taxa del apparatos de radio taxa del apparatos de television taxa pro touristas taxa radiophonic taxa supplementari taxa touristic taxabile taxacea taxar taxar le biberages taxar le valor de un casa taxar un persona de negligentia taxation taxator taxator jurate taxi taxi aeree taxi de servicio regular taxidermia taxidermic taxidermista taximetro taxinomia taxinomic taxinomista taxis taxista taxista illegal taxo taxodio taxon taxoniera taxonomia taxonomia botanic taxonomia zoologic taxonomia taxonomic taxonomista taylorisar taylorisation taylorismo taylorista tchec Tchechia tcheco tchecoslovac Tchecoslovachia tchecoslovaco te Te Deum team team de polo team medic team professional tea-room teca technetium technic technica technica de discussion technica de disinfection technica de exclaramento technica de illumination technica de imprimeria technica de mesura technica de projection technica de reanimation technica de refrigeration technica de scena technica de un jocator de tennis technica del aquarella technica del gobelin technica del illumination technica del sono technica del tatu technica del tatuage technica del xylographia technica dramatic technica microscopic technica narrative technica pianistic technica pictural technica scenographic technica serigraphic technica sophisticate technica video technicas avantiate technicas de vendita aggressive technicas reconstructive technicas restaurative technicas sophisticate technicas spectrographic technicismo technicitate technicitate de un exposition technicitate de un termino technico technico consummate technico de interprisa technico del sono technico dental technico dentari technico qualificate technicolor technisar technisation techno-agronomic technocrate technocratia technocratic technolecto technologia technologia agronomic technologia alimentari technologia chimic technologia de automation technologia de automatisation technologia de injection technologia de production technologia del soldatura technologia electro-optic technologia informatic technologia medic technologia microelectronic technologia pharmaceutic technologia robotic technologia sophisticate technologia unipolar technologic technologista technologo technophile technostructura teckel tecoma tectibranchiates tectiforme tectite tecto tecto a cupola tecto a pyramide tecto a terrassa tecto arcate tecto conic tecto de ardesia tecto de canna tecto de ecclesia tecto de garage tecto de palea tecto de perron tecto de resonantia tecto de templo tecto de tenta tecto de turre tecto de vitro tecto glissante tecto in forma de sella tecto plan tecto protector tecto pyramidal tectogenese = tectogenesis tectologia tectologic tectona tectonic tectonica tectonica de placas tediar tedio tedio del vita tediose tediositate teenager teflon tegenaria tegenaria domestic teger tegula tegula de ligno tegula encaustic tegular teguleria tegulero tegumentari tegumento tegumento seminal Teheran tek tela tela a calcar tela a vela tela abrasive tela catranate tela cerate tela de aranea tela de calcar tela de carborundum tela de cauchu tela de coton tela de gumma tela de imballage tela de Jeans tela de jute tela de lino tela de lino rigide tela de matras tela de parapluvia tela de rayon tela de salvamento tela de smerilio tela de smeriliotela de tenta tela de tenta tela incerate tela metallic tela panoramic tela solide telamon telario telario a tricotar telario manual teleautographo telecabina telecamera telecommandar telecommando telecommunication telecommunicationes per satellite teleconferentia telecontrolo telecopia telecopiator teledetection telediagnose = telediagnosis telediffunder telediffusion telediffusor teledynamia teledynamic telefax telefilm telega telegenia telegenic telegonia telegonic telegramma telegramma cifrate telegramma congratulatori telegramma de congratulation(es) telegramma de congratulationes telegramma de congratulation(es) telegramma de congratulationes telegramma de felicitation(es) telegramma de pressa telegramma de protesto telegramma del pressa telegramma differite telegramma mutilate telegramma pro le estraniero telegramma pro le interior telegramma protestatari telegramma urgente telegraphar = telegraphiar telegraphar in morse telegraphar un message telegraphia telegraphia over de oceaan telegraphia transoceanic telegraphic telegraphista telegraphista de bordo telegrapho telegrapho marin telegrapho Morse telegrapho optic telegrapho per signales teleguidage teleguidar teleimprimitor tele-information tele-interruptor telekinese = telekinesis telekinetic telemanipulation telemanipulator telemarketing telematica telemechanica telemetria telemetria infrarubie telemetric telemetro telemetro accopulate telemetro incorporate telemetro laser telencephalo teleobjectivo teleologia teleologic teleologista teleonomia teleonomic teleoperator teleostee teleosteos telepatha telepathia telepathic telepherage telepherar telephere telepherico telepherico de cablo sin fin telephero telephero de ski telephonar telephonar un notitia telephonar un nova telephonata telephonata intercommunal telephonata international telephonata interurban telephonata multo urgente telephonata urban telephonia telephonia automatic telephonia sin filo(s) telephonic telephonista telephono telephono de bordo telephono de emergentia telephono de medico telephono de servicio telephono de succurso stratal telephono interior telephono interne telephono mobile telephono portative telephono sin fila(s) telephonophobia telephoraceas telephoto telephotographia telephotographic telepredicator teleprinter telequiz teleradiographia telereportage telereporter telescapho telescopage telescopar telescopic telescopio telescopio binocular telescopio catoptric telescopio infrarubie telescopio spatial telescopio zenital telescriptor telesedia teleserie telesignalisation teleski telespectator telespectator clandestin telesthesia telesurveliantia teletext teletheca televisar televisate television television a colores television educational television in circuito claudite television in colores television interactive television pagante television per cablos television per satellite television portabile television portative television scholar televisive televisor televisor a colores televisor de colores televisor in colores televisor monochrome televisor portabile televisual telex telexar telexista tell tellina tellurato tellure telluric tellurium telocentric telophase telson temerari temerario temere temeritate tempera temperamento temperamento ardente temperamento atrabiliari temperamento biliose temperamento choleric temperamento de foco temperamento equal temperamento exuberante temperamento focose temperamento impetuose temperamento inconstante temperamento jovial temperamento melancholic temperamento phlegmatic temperamento plethoric temperamento sanguinee temperamento vive temperante temperantia temperar temperar aciero temperar le aggressivitate de un persona temperar un metallo temperate temperator temperatura temperatura absolute temperatura ambiental temperatura ambiente temperatura corporee temperatura corporee basal temperatura critic temperatura de accendimento temperatura de ambiente temperatura de appartamento temperatura de coagulation temperatura de color temperatura de combustion temperatura de condensation temperatura de discremation temperatura de ebullition temperatura de estate temperatura de estufa temperatura de fusion temperatura de hiberno temperatura de ignition temperatura de recrystallisation temperatura de solidification temperatura de vitrification temperatura del corpore temperatura del furno temperatura del solo temperatura dulce temperatura elevatetemperatura elevate temperatura estive temperatura exospheric temperatura exterior temperatura febril temperatura fluctuante temperatura glacial temperatura in grados Celsius temperatura in grados Fahrenheit temperatura initial temperatura ionic temperatura maximal temperatura maxime temperatura medie temperatura minimal temperatura minime temperatura nocturne temperatura optimal temperatura record temperatura stratospheric temperaturas glacial temperie temperie de canes temperie de nive temperie nivose tempesta tempesta de arena tempesta de autumno tempesta de grandine tempesta de nive tempesta de protestationes tempesta de sablo tempesta de tonitro tempesta in un vitro de aqua tempesta intense tempesta magnetic tempestar tempestar contra un persona tempestas equinoctial tempestuose templar templo templo buddhic templo buddhista templo buddhistic templo clandestin templo de druidas templo de idolos templo de Jano Templo de Salomon templo de Venus templo del sol templo diptere templo distyle templo funerari templo monoptere templo polystyle templo prostyle templo ptolemaic templo tetrastyle templos vetuste tempo tempo de un film tempo de un marcha tempo lente tempo rapide tempora temporal temporalitate temporanee temporari tempore tempore abominabile tempore additional tempore ascensional tempore borrascose tempore brumose tempore cambiante tempore capriciose tempore de acceleration tempore de accesso tempore de ascension tempore de attender tempore de canes tempore de coagulation tempore de coction tempore de crise tempore de crisis tempore de decompression tempore de detention tempore de disgelo tempore de disintegration tempore de emission tempore de essayo tempore de exposition tempore de fixation tempore de gloria tempore de guerra tempore de hiberno tempore de lesiones tempore de lucto tempore de Natal tempore de nive tempore de obturator tempore de occupation tempore de pace tempore de plagia tempore de pluvia tempore de posa tempore de preparation tempore de proba tempore de prova tempore de reaction tempore de reposo tempore de retardo tempore de semination tempore de servicio tempore de solidification tempore de tractamento tempore de transition tempore de vacantias tempore del fregola tempore del passion tempore del perruccas tempore del reflexo tempore es moneta tempore estive tempore exquisite tempore futur tempore horribile tempore inclemente tempore inconstante tempore indeterminate tempore instabile tempore intermediari tempore intermedie tempore libere tempore local tempore magnific tempore material tempore medie de Greenwich tempore nivose tempore passate tempore perfecte tempore pluviose tempore preciose tempore presente tempore primaveral tempore radiose tempore record tempore regulamentari tempore regulamentari del joco tempore sideral tempore splendide tempore superbe tempore tempestuose tempore variabile tempores composite tempores prehistoric tempores simple temporisar temporisation temporisator temporofacial temporofrontal temporomaxillar tenace tenacitate tenacitate de un metallo tenacitate de un strato de color tenalia tenalia perforatori tendentia tendentia a exaggerar tendentia artistic tendentia bisexual tendentia de nivellamento tendentia de un libro tendentia del mercato tendentia firme tendentia hesitante tendentia maniacodepressive tendentia perverse tendentia politic tendentias antinatural tendentias chauvinista tendentias deviationista tendentias e cursos tendentias fusionistic tendentias fusionistictendentias homosexual tendentias homosexual tendentias individualistic tendentias pederastic tendentias perverse tendentias suicidal tendentias technocratic tendentiose tendentiositate tender tender a tender al mal tender al mesme resultato tender al perfection tender chordas tender lacios tender le arco tender le aures tender le bracio tender le collo tender le mano tender le mano a un persona tender pedicas tender se le mano mutuemente tender su musculos tender un arco tender un corda tender un insidia tender un resorto tender un resorto con un clave tender un rete tendine tendine de Achilles tendine de talon tendinitis tendinose tenditor tenditor de catena tenditor de filo tenditor de flexo tenditor de pantalon(es) tenditor pro calceos tenditor pro scarpas tendon tendon bicipital tendon de Achilles tendon de talon tendon del talon tendovaginitis tenebras tenebrion tenebrionides tenebrose tenebrositate tenente tenente hereditari tenentia tenentia hereditari tener tener a distantia tener a un cosa tener a un opinion tener a un persona tener alco de commun con tener aperte tener compania a un persona tener conto de tener fidelmente su promissas tener firme tener gallinas tener in alto tener in deposito tener in grande estima tener in honor un usantia tener in memoria tener in mente tener in movimento tener in vita tener le can al catena tener le cassa tener le contabilitate tener le dextera tener le dextra tener le libro tener le manos in le tasca tener le pede in le staffa tener le redina tener le sceptro tener le sinistra tener nota de tener preparate tener presente un cosa tener se a retro tener se preste tener searate tener su parola tener su promissa tener un boteca tener un cosa in reserva tener un infante al fonte baptismal tener un magazin tener un persona a distantia tener un position median inter A e B tener un promissa tener un reunion tener un tassa inclinate tenere tenere como le butyro teneressa teneressa maternal teneressa materne tenericaule tenesmo tenia tenia armate tenia de can tenia inerme teniase = teniasis tenibile tenibilitate tenifuge tenifugo tenitor tenitor de actiones tenitor de diario tenitor de libros tenitor de polissa tenitor de un licentia tenitor de un polissa tenitor del cuppa tennis tennis de tabula tennistic tenon tenon de arresto tenon de securitate tenor tenor alcoholic tenor cupriferetenor cuprifere tenor de dioxina tenor de vita tenor dramatic tenor in argilla tenor in cupro tenor in humiditate tenor in plumbo tenor in vitaminas tenor molecular tenor plumbifere tenor salin tenorino tenorite tenosynovitis tenotomia tenotomo tense tense al maximo tensile tensilitate tensioactive tensiometro tension tension alternative tension anodic tension arterial tension arteriose tension axial de traction tension conjunctural tension de carga tension de collector tension de compression tension de corregia tension de discarga tension de dispersion tension de excitation tension de filamento tension de filamentotension de flexion tension de flexion tension de fuga tension de placa tension de polarisation tension de reactantia tension de sanguine tension de saturation tension de superficie tension de synchronisation tension de un corda tension de vapor tension del chorda tension del conjunctura tension del vapor tension diastolic tension disruptive tension effective tension emotional tension mental tension microphonic tension nervose tension normal tension palpabile tension partial tension psophometric tension racial tension sanguinee tension superficial tension systolic tension venose tensional tensiones politic tensiones social tensitate tensive tenson tensonar tensor tensor de curvatura tensor de inertia tensor mixte tensor nulle tensorial tenta tenta a cupola tenta a duo placias tenta a tecto duple tenta annexe tenta bungalow tenta de armea tenta de beduines tenta legier tentabile tentacular tentaculo tentaculo filiforme tentaculos de un sepia tentar tentar Deo tentar le fortuna tentar le impossibile tentar le patientia de un persona tentar non noce tentar un accommodamento tentation tentation de Sancte Antonio tentation del mal tentation diabolic tentationes del carne tentativa tentativa de assassinato tentativa de automutilation tentativa de conciliation tentativa de conversion tentativa de corruption tentativa de effraction tentativa de evasion tentativa de formation tentativa de fuga tentativa de homicidio tentativa de infiltration tentativa de intimidation tentativa de mediation tentativa de pace tentativa de reconciliation tentativa de record tentativa de salvamento tentativa de salvation tentativa de subversion del stato tentativa de suicidio tentativa desperate tentativa expiatori tentativa irrepetibile tentativa osate tentativa supreme tentativa ultime tentativa van tentativas infructuose tentativas inutile tentative tentator tenthredo tenue tenuicaule tenuicorne tenuicoste tenuiflor tenuifoliate tenuifolie tenuirostre tenuirostro tenuirostros tenuisepale tenuitate tenuitate de un color tenuto tenzone teocalli tepelvormig teper tephra tepidar tepidarium tepide tepiditate tepor tequila teragono terathopioecaudate teratismo teratogene teratogenese = teratogenesis teratologia teratologia experimental teratologic teratologista teratologo teratoma terbium tercet terebella terebinthin terebinthina terebinthinar terebintho terebra terebrante terebrar terebration terebratula teredo teredo naval tergiversar tergiversation tergiversator terminabile terminabilitate terminal terminal de oleoducto terminal del oleoducto terminar terminar anticipatemente terminar con bon successo terminar con successo terminar in puncta terminar in secunde loco terminar le debatto terminar su studios terminar tragicamente terminar un conversation terminar un debatto terminar un graviditate terminar un pregnantia terminar un transaction termination termination del plural termination diminutive termination feminin terminative terminator terminismo terministic termino termino additive termino amphibologic termino appropriate termino argotic termino commercial termino commun termino consecrate termino cynegetic termino de affection termino de amortisation termino de annullamento termino de annullation termino de bursa termino de cancellation termino de cassation termino de chassator termino de commercio termino de football termino de fornitura termino de livration termino de option termino de pagamento termino de parentato termino de prescription termino de validitate termino del vita termino emphyteotic termino extreme termino final termino forense termino generic termino incorrecte termino judiciari termino juridic termino maritime termino medie termino mensual termino mercantil termino militar termino nautictermino nautic termino naval termino obsolete termino pejorative termino popular termino scientific termino subtractive termino technic terminographia terminographic terminologia terminologia commercial terminologia de Heidegger terminologia del medicina terminologia juridic terminologia medic terminologia scientific terminologia technic terminologic terminologista terminologo terminos commutabile terminos de un contracto terminos de un progression terminos de un proportion terminos de un serie terminos equivoc terminos euphemic terminos euphemistic terminos pictoresc terminos semestral terminus termite termitiera ternari terno terpene terpenic terpinol terra terra a bosco terra antarctic terra arabile terra argillacee terra argillose terra aride terra aurifere terra austral terra basse terra benedicte terra cocte terra conchyfere terra consecrate terra cretose terra cultivabile terra de argilla terra de election Terra de Foco terra de necuno terra de nemo terra de pipa terra de promission terra de umbra Terra del Foco terra fangose terra ferace terra ferruginose terra fertile terra firme terra fixe terra horticole terra in reposo terra in vista! terra inculte terra infecunde terra infertile terra irrigabile terra jalne terra legier terra marnose terra micacee terra mobile terra natal terra native terra nigre terra non consecrate Terra Nove terra polluite terra promittite terra salpetrose Terra Sancte terra sancte Terra Sancte terra sancte terra senioral terra sigillate terra talcose terra vegetal terra virgine terracotta terrage terramycina terraplenar terrapleno terraquee terrario terras arctic terras hereditari terras incultivabile terras inundabile terras inundate terras polar terras rar terras reversibile terrassa terrassa continental terrassa de café terrassa super le tecto terrassas periglacial terrassas periglaciari terrazzo terren terreno terreno a cultivar terreno accidentate terreno alcalin terreno alluvional terreno argillose terreno aurifere terreno carbonifere terreno cretacee terreno cultivate terreno de arena movente terreno de assemblage terreno de atterrage terreno de aviation terreno de campamento terreno de camping terreno de chassa terreno de collinas terreno de concession terreno de construction terreno de dunas terreno de exploitation terreno de football terreno de forage terreno de golf terreno de hockey terreno de incubation terreno de joco(s) terreno de montage terreno de recreation terreno de sablo movente terreno de sport terreno de sport(s) terreno de tennis terreno declive terreno del arte terreno del festa(s) terreno del scientia terreno diamantifere terreno elongate terreno fangose terreno ferrifere terreno gemmifere terreno inarabile terreno inoccupate terreno irrigabile terreno neutre terreno paludose terreno petrose terreno polygonal terreno pro constructiones terreno scabrose terreno silicee terreno sportive terreno stratificate terreno tertiari terreno trufari terreno undulate terreno undulose terreno unite terreno vinifere terrenos alluvial terrenos primari terrenos uliginose terrer terrestre terribile terribilitate terricola terrier terrific terrificante terrificar terrigene terrina territorial territorialisar territorialitate territorio territorio communal territorio contestate territorio costari territorio de chassa territorio del stato territorio feudal territorio limitrophe territorio linguistic territorio mandato territorio mandatoterritorio municipal territorio municipal territorio national territorio neutre territorio occupate territorio papal territorio peripheric territorio tribal territorios de ultramar territorios ultramarin del Paises Basse terror terror panic terrorisar terrorisar un population terrorisation terrorismo terrorista terroristic terrose terse tertia tertia augmentate tertia diminuite tertia major tertia minor tertian tertiana tertiar tertiari tertiario tertie tertie mundo tertie persona tertie quadrante tertie stato tertio tertiodecime tertium non datur terylene terzarima terzetto tesla tessitura test test a selection multiple test antidoping test aseismic test crucial test de abrasion test de aptitude test de Bayes test de completamento test de completion test de comprehension oral test de Cooper test de ductilitate test de duressa test de entrata test de fatiga test de fission test de frenage test de ingresso test de intelligentia test de laboratorio test de Rorschach test de securitate test de soldabilitate test de traction test del sexo test dynamometric test predictive test psychologic test psychometric test scholar test sexuologic testa testa a duple facie testa atomic testa calve testa cave testa coronate testa cruciforme testa de allio testa de ave testa de biella testa de bulon testa de cabestan testa de cachalote testa de can testa de Christo testa de clavo testa de clown testa de cygno testa de delphino testa de disbarcamento testa de dracon testa de infante testa de Jano testa de lactuca testa de leon testa de littera testa de martello testa de morto testa de ove testa de papagai testa de pipa testa de pisce testa de ponte testa de porco testa de pupa testa de puteo testa de rana testa de rivete testa de satyro testa de serpente testa de spinula testa de un clavo testa de un flammifero testa de vite testa de vite cruciforme testa de vitello testa de vulpe testa del agulia testa del femore testa del humero testa del martello testa del opposition testa del peloton testa equin testa hexagonal testa lauree testa leonin testa nuclear testa o cruce testa punctate testa punctute testa scabiose testa tonsurate testabile testabilitate testacee testaceos testamentari testamento testamento holographe testamento inofficiose testamento nuncapative testamento nuncupative testamento olographe testamento reciproc testar testar ante le tribunal testar le frenos testar un candidato testar un nove producto testate testator teste teste a carga teste a discarga teste auricular teste biblic teste de carga teste de discargateste de discarga teste juramento teste jurate teste ocular teste principal teste recusabile teste reticente teste veridic teste visual testes de Jehovah testes in un duello testes matrimonial testicular testiculo testiera testificar testificar de mal gusto testification testificator testimonial testimoniar testimoniar su amicitate a un persona testimonio testimonio de adhesion testimonio de sympathia testimonio false testimonio incontrolabile testimonio indiscutibile testimonio irrecusabile testimonio irrefragabile testimonio jurate testimonio oral testimonio suspecte testimonio ver testimonio veridic testo testologia teston testosteron testudine testudine marin testudinee tetania tetanic tetanico tetanigene tetanisar tétanisate tetanisation tetano tête-à-tête tetraborato tetracephale tetrachloruro tetrachloruro de carbon tetrachordo tetracyclina tetradactyle tetrade tetragonal tetragone tetragono tetragonolobo tetragramma tetrahedric tetrahedro tetrahedro regular tetrahydrocannabinol tetralina tetralogia tetramere tetrametro tetrandre tetrapetale tetraplegia tetraploide tetraploidia tetrapode tetrapodia tetrapodos tetraptere tetrarcha tetrarchato tetrarchia tetras tetrasperme tetrastyle tetrastylo tetrasyllabe tetrasyllabic tetrasyllabo tetrathlon tetratomic tetravalente tetravalentia tetrice tetrodo tetruste tetta tettar tettina Teutoburgo teutomania teutone teutonic teutono texer texito texito a strias texito adipose texito cancerose texito cartilaginose texito cellular texito cicatricial texito con strias texito conjunctive texito connective texito costate texito cruciate texito cutanee texito de absurditates texito de contradictiones texito de corset texito de coton texito de feltro texito de fibras synthetic texito de gobelin texito de jute texito de lana texito de lino texito delicate texito dermic texito embryonari texito embryonic texito epidermic texito epithelial texito erectile texito fibrose texito glandular texito heterologe texito impermeabile texito inextensibile texito interstitial texito laminose texito lignose texito lymphoide texito mesenchymatose texito metallic texito muscular texito necrotic texito nervose texito organic texito ossee texito ossose texito phellogene texito phellogenic texito pro fascias texito pulmonar texito reticular texito spongiose texito striate texito suberose texito vascular texito vegetal texitor texitor de calceas texitor de coton texitor de damasco texitor de lana texitor de lino texitor de seta texitos de seta texitos elastic texitos lignificate texitos transparente texitos vegetal textile textiles artificial textiles natural textiles synthetic texto texto authentic texto biblic texto condensate texto de base texto de opera texto de operetta texto de psalmo texto de revista texto de scenario texto de un canto texto de un lege texto de un opera texto del biblia texto del koran texto del lege texto difficile texto emendate texto facile texto farraginose texto glacé texto hebree texto in prosa texto inattaccabile texto koranic texto lacunar texto lacunose texto macaronic texto modificative texto original texto plen de incorrectiones texto primitive de un lege texto publicitari texto quadrilingue texto sacrate texto scriptural textos essenic textual textura textura de un roman textura porphyric de roccas magmatic thai = thailandese Thailandia thalamic thalamo thalassemia thalassemic thalassemico thalassic thalassobiologia thalassocrate thalassocratia thalassocratia carthaginese thalassocratia de Venetia thalassographia thalassographic thalassophobia thalassotherapia thalictro thalictro flave thalidomida thallic thallium thallo thallo de lichenes thallogeno thallophyto thallophyto unicellular thanatologia thanatologic thanatologo thanatophobia thanatos thaumatologia thaumatologic thaumatologista thaumatologo thaumaturge thaumaturgia thaumaturgic thaumaturgo the the al citro the al fructos de rosa the al jasmin the con citro the con lacte the de camomilla the de China the de Russia the detheinate the forte the legier the nigre the perlate the verde theandria theandric theanthropia theanthropic theatino theatral theatralisar theatralisation theatralismo theatralitate theatro theatro absurde theatro al aere libere theatro amateur theatro baroc theatro classic theatro complete theatro de guerra theatro de lucta theatro de marionettes theatro de musica theatro de repertoire theatro de repertorio theatro de umbras theatro de vanguarda theatro de varietates theatro del absurdo theatro del combatto theatro del guerra theatro del opera theatro del riso theatro existentialista theatro experimental theatro filmate theatro in aere libere theatro municipal theatro popular theatro radiophonic theatro total theatromania theatromano thebaide thebaina theban thebano Thebas theca theiera theiero theina theismo theista theistic thema thema accidental thema con variationes thema de conversation thema de discussion thema facile thema favorite thema fundamental thema melodic thema preferite thema variate thematic thematica thenar theobroma theobromina theocentric theocentrismo theocrate theocratia theocratic theodicea theodolite theodolite laser theodolitic theodosian theogonia theogonia egyptian theogonia perse theogonic theogonista theologal theologia theologia biblic theologia confucianista theologia de liberation theologia dogmatic theologia feminista theologia moderne theologia moral theologia pastoral theologic theologisar theologo theologo orthodoxe theomania theomaniac theomaniaco theomantia theomorphe theomorphic theonomia theophania theophore theophoric theophyllina theophyllinic theorba theorbista theorema theorema de addition theorema de continuitate theorema de convolution theorema de minimax theorema de Pythagoras theorema del cosinus theorema del inversion theorema del momentos theorema ergodic theorema mathematic theorematic theoretic theoretica theoretico theoria theoria anthropocentric theoria atomic theoria atomistic theoria bivalente theoria bolchevista theoria cellular theoria chromosomic del hereditate theoria cinetic del gases theoria complexe theoria conjunctural theoria consistente theoria corpuscular del luce theoria corpuscular del lumine theoria cosmogonic theoria cosmologic theoria darwinian theoria de chacos theoria de cognoscentia theoria de emission theoria de information theoria de litteratura theoria de Newton theoria de palatalisation theoria de probabilitate theoria del accumulation del capital theoria del agio theoria del calor theoria del catastrophes theoria del cognoscentia theoria del cognoscimento theoria del emanation theoria del evolution theoria del graphos theoria del insimules theoria del invariantes theoria del iones theoria del molliamento theoria del perspectiva theoria del preformation theoria del quantos theoria del reincarnation theoria del relativitate theoria del sono theoria del undas theoria demographic theoria discutibile theoria domino theoria dualista theoria dualistic theoria e practica theoria eclectic theoria electromagnetic del luce theoria electromagnetic del lumine theoria electronic theoria energetic theoria equalitari theoria evolutionista theoria evolutionistic theoria extremistic theoria facilemente provabile theoria finalistic theoria fragile theoria geocentric theoria gnostic theoria heliocentric de Copernico theoria inconsistente theoria ionic theoria japhetic theoria matricial theoria mendelian theoria microscopic theoria molecular-cinetic theoria moral theoria musical theoria nuclear theoria pacifista theoria phenomenologic theoria quantic theoria racial theoria scientific theoria tenibile theoria transformista theoria undulatori theoria vitalistic de Aristotele theoria vulnerabile theorias confligente theorias deterministic theorias dismodate theorias docimologic theorias geopolitic theorias mercantilista theorias palingenetic theorias perniciose theorias structuralista theorias subjectivista theorias subjectivistic theoric theoricamente nos ha nulle possibilitate theoricitate theorisar theorisation theorisator theorista theosophe theosophia theosophic theosophista theosopho therapeuta therapeuta occupational therapeutic therapeutica therapeutica solar therapia therapia adequate therapia comportamental therapia de choc therapia de comportamento therapia de conducta therapia del comportamento therapia familial therapia manual therapia occupational therapia per le joco therapia preventive therapia relational therapia somatic theriaca theriacal theriomorphe theriomorphic therm thermal thermalismo thermalitate thermas thermic thermica thermidor thermidorian thermidorianos thermion thermionic thermionica thermistor thermite thermobarometro thermobatteria thermocaustico thermocauterio thermochimia thermochimic thermocoagulation thermocompression thermocopula thermodetector thermodiffusion thermodynamic thermodynamica thermoelasticitate thermoelectric thermoelectricitate thermoelectron thermoelectronic thermogene thermogenese = thermogenesis thermogenia thermogenic thermogramma thermographia thermographic thermographo thermogravimetria thermogravimetric thermolabile thermolabilitate thermologia thermoluminescentia thermolyse = thermolysis thermolytic thermomagnetic thermomagnetismo thermometria thermometric thermometro thermometro a alcohol thermometro a bimetallo thermometro a gas thermometro a immersion thermometro a lamina bimetallic thermometro a maximo thermometro a mercurio thermometro a minimo thermometro centesimal thermometro centigrade thermometro clinic thermometro de alcohol thermometro de alcoholthermometro de camera thermometro de camera thermometro de Celsius thermometro de Fahrenheit thermometro de gas thermometro de immersion thermometro de mercurio thermometro differential thermometro Fahrenheit thermometro graduate thermometro medical thermometro metallic thermomigration thermonastia thermonastic thermonuclear thermopalpation thermoperiodicitate thermophile thermophilo thermophobia thermophono thermopila thermoplastic thermoplasticitate thermoplastico Thermopylas thermoreactor thermoreceptor thermoregulation thermoregulator thermoregulator a lamina bimetallic thermoresistente thermoresistentia thermos thermoscopia thermoscopic thermoscopio thermosensibile thermosensibilitate thermosiphon thermosolubile thermosphera thermostabile thermostabilisar thermostabilisation thermostabilitate thermostatar thermostatic thermostato thermotherapia thermotolerante thermotrope thermotropic thermotropismo therophyto thesaureria thesaurero thesaurisar thesaurisation thesaurisator thesauro these = thesis these audace these audaciose these de doctorato these de universitate these doctoral these evolutionistic these indefendibile these indefensibile these insustenibile these intenibile these paradoxal these principal these sustenibile theses revisionista thesio thesio alpin thesio pratense thesio pratensethesis de doctorato thesis de doctorato thesis de universitate thesis doctoral thesis indefendibile thesis insustenibile thesis intenibile thesis paradoxal Thessalia thessalic theta thetic theurgia theurgic theurgista theurgo thiamina thigmomorphose = thigmomorphosis thigmotropismo thioacido thiol thionic thionina thiosulfato thiosulfuric thixotropia thixotropic = thixotrope thladiantha thlaspi Thomas Thomas es un asse in linguistica thomice thomismo thomista thomistic Thor thorace thoracic thoracocentese = thoracocentesis thoracometro thoracoplastica thoracoscopia thoracoscopio thoracotomia thoric thorite thorium thoron thrace Thracia thracic threno threnodia threonina thriller thrips thrombina thrombo thromboblasto thrombocyto thrombophlebitis thrombose = thrombosis thrombose cerebral thrombose obstetric thrombotic throno throno episcopal throno hereditari throno imperial throno regal throno royal thujopsis thulium thunnero thunno thuriferario Thuringia thuringian thuringiano thuya thyade thylacino thymeleaceas thymic thymidina thymina thymo thymo salvage thymol thyratron thyristor thyristorisate thyroglobulina thyroide thyroidectomia thyroiditis thyrotomia thyrotrophina thyroxina thyrso tiara tiara papal Tibere tiberin Tibet tibetan tibetano tibia tibial tibialgia tic tic nervose tic spasmodic tical ticca ticker ticket ticket a tarifa reducite pro infantes ticket de autobus ticket de entrata ticket de ferrovia ticket de ingresso ticket de metro ticket de perron ticket de rationamento ticket ferroviari ticket mensual ticket pro infantes ticket tramviari tictac tictacar tiebreak tigrate tigre tigre de papiro tigre regal tigre royal tigressa Tigris tilbury tilde tilia tilia argentate tilia platyphylle tilia tomentose tilia ulmifolie tiliaceas tiliacee tilintilin! tilleamuscose tilt timbal timbalero timbrar timbrate timbro timbro commemorative timbro communal timbro de avion timbro de beneficentia timbro de cauchu timbro de cupro timbro de data timbro de Natal timbro de polissa timbro de posta aeree timbro de quitantia timbro de rebatto timbro de sigillar timbro de un sono timbro del violino timbro del voce timbro fiscal timbro postal timbro postal commemorative timbro postal de avion timbro postal de beneficentia timbro postal de Natal timbro pro sigillar timbro sigillari timbros obliterate timbros postal dentellate timbros postal obliterate time out timer timer le luce timer le lumine timer le morte timer le periculo timer nihil e nemo time-sharing timibile timide timiditate timiditate invincibile timiditate paralysante timing timing perfecte timite timocratia timocratic timon timon de altitude timon de direction timon de profunditate timonero Timor timor timor infundate timor injustificate timor non fundate timorate timorese timorose Timotheo tin! tinca tincal tincto tinctor tinctor de coton tinctor de drappo tinctor de lana tinctor de lino tinctor de pellicias tinctor de seta tinctori tinctorial tinctura tinctura capillar tinctura de acoro tinctura de ambra tinctura de benzoetinctura de benzoe tinctura de drappo tinctura de iodo tinctura de myrrha tinctura de opium tinctura de quassia tinctura de safran tinctura de safrantinctura de succino tinctura de succino tinctura de tornasol tinctura de valeriana tinctura pro capillos tinctureria tinctureria de coton tinctureria de drappo tinctureria de lana tinctureria de lino tinctureria de pellicias tinctureria de seta tincturero tincturero de coton tincturero de drappo tincturero de lana tincturero de lino tincturero de seta tinea tinea favose tineose tinger tinger alco de blau tinger drappo tinger se le capillos tinger se le cilios tinnitus tinta tinta a copiar tinta a polycopiar tinta a scriber tinta a timbrar tinta autographic tinta autumnal tinta de anilina tinta de aquarella tinta de autumno tinta de China tinta de copiar tinta de designar tinta de imprimeria tinta de polycopiar tinta de scriber tinta de timbrar tinta delibile tinta indelibile tinta invisibile tinta lithographic tinta pro copiar tinta pro designar tinta pro heliogravures tinta pro marcar tinta pro polycopiar tinta pro scriber tinta pro timbrar tinta stilographic tinta sympathic tinta typographic tintar tintiera tintin tintinnamento tintinnar tintinno tinturero de pellicias tipula tiracorcos tirada tirage tirage a parte tirage al sorte tirage de lotteria tirage limitate tirage restringite tiralineas tiramento tiramento al sorte tirante tirar tirar a goal tirar al aere tirar al sorte tirar con al arco tirar con le arco tirar conclusiones tirar del oblido tirar del oblivion tirar le attention tirar le campanetta tirar le carretta tirar le carro tirar le castanias del foco tirar le cordon tirar le cortinas tirar le cultello tirar le freno tirar le horoscopio tirar le horoscopo de un persona tirar le lingua a un persona tirar le maximo de un cosatirar le maximo de un cosa tirar le maximo de un cosa tirar le spada tirar le tiratorio tirar lepores tirar su bursa tirar su calcettas tirar su lingua tirar tote le registros tirar un colpo de foco tirar un foco de artificio tirar un linea tirar un penalty tirar un persona de su somno tirar un salva tirar un salvatirator tirator al arco tirator de bordo tirator de elite tirator de élite tirator de precision tirator imboscate tirator selecte tiratorio tiratorio a cultellos tiratorio a pipas tiratorio de bureau tiratorio de fiches tiratorio de tabula tiratorio secrete tiro tiro a quatro cavallos tiro al arco tiro al corda tiro al nuca tiro con al arco tiro con le arco tiro de advertimento tiro de arco tiro de artilleria tiro de barrage tiro de cannon tiro de fusil tiro de mitralia tiro de mitraliatrices tiro de quatro cavallos tiro de revolver tiro de\del revolver tiro imprecise tiro rapide Tirol tirolese tisana tisana al liquiritia tisana de camomilla tisana de fenuculo tisana de liquiritia tisana de mentha tisana de tilia tisana laxative tisana purgative Titan titan titanato titanic titanifere titanite titanium titanomachia titillar titillation titillomania titoismo titrabile titrar titration titration conductimetric titration conductometric titration potentiometric titrimetria titrimetric titubar titubation titular titular de pension titular de un concession titular de un conto titular de un licentia de emission titular de un patente titulo titulo actionari titulo archiducal titulo de action titulo de argento titulo de campion titulo de conte titulo de copertura titulo de doctor titulo de honor titulo de ingeniero titulo de jonkheer titulo de regina titulo de un moneta titulo dedicatori titulo ducal titulo evocatori titulo granducal titulo honorari titulo honorific titulo hypothecari titulo imperial titulo improprie titulo negotiabile titulo nobile titulo nobiliari titulo nominative titulo rabbinic titulo regal titulo royal titulo universitari tituloprincipesc titulos con perspectivas de crescentia titulos de crescimento titulos de proprietate tmese = tmesis toalia toalia continue toalia de banio toast toastar toboggan tocca tocca blanc de cocinero tocca de banio tocca de cocinero tocca de monacha tocca de religiosa toccabile toccante toccar toccar fundo con le quilla toccar insistentemente toccar le aure toccar le chorda sensibile toccar le chordas de un gitarra toccar le chordas de un guitarra toccar le fibra sensibile de un persona toccar le fibra sensibile de un personatoccar un accordo toccar un accordo toccar un clave toccar un objecto toccar un porto toccata toccator tocco tocologia tocopherol tocophobia toddy toeclip tofu toga togate Togo togolese toilette toilette chimic toilette de catto toilette pro catto toilette vistose Tokai tokai Tokyo toledan toledano Toledo tolerabile tolerabilitate tolerante tolerantia tolerantia dimensional tolerantia immunologic tolerantia religiose tolerantia repressive tolerar tolerar certe infractiones al regulamento toleration tolerator tolete toluene toluidina toluol tomahawk toman tomate tomate carnose tomate de estufa tomatiero tombac tombola tombolo tomentose tomo tomodensitometro tomogramma tomographia tomographia infrarubie tonal tonalismo tonalista tonalitate tonar tonder tonder le capillos tonder le gazon tonder le haga tonder un haga tonder un ove tonder un sepe tonditor tonema Tonga tonic tonic con liquor tonica tonicitate tonicitate muscular tonicitate vascular tonico tonico nervin tonificante tonificar tonificar le musculos tonification tonitro tonitruante tonitruar tonka Tonkin tonkinese tonna tonna a bira tonna a pice tonna de frete tonna de pice tonna de registro tonna kilometric tonna metric tonnage tonnage brute tonnage de registro tonnage nette tonnellage tonnellage mundial tonnelleria tonnellero tonnello tonnello a catran tonnello a de oleo tonnello a farina tonnello a pro oleo tonnello cisterna tonnello de aqua tonnello de catran tonnello de farina tono tono accusatori tono acre tono acrimoniose tono ampullose tono autoritari tono ceremoniose tono combinatori tono comminatori tono confidential tono de alarma tono de commandamento tono de conversation tono de disputa tono de jubilation tono de murmure tono de orator tono de reproche tono de synchronisation tono declamatori tono derivate tono dictatorial tono disapprobatori tono dispreciante tono emphatic tono equal tono exclamative tono frigide tono frivole tono harmonic tono imperative tono imperiose tono inaudibile tono incongrue tono insolente de su parolas tono ironic tono jovial tono magistral tono magniloquente tono major tono melodramatic tono menaciante tono minor tono muscular tono oratori tono peremptori tono persuasive tono planctive tono pompose tono popular tono professoral tono prophetic tono provocatori tono pur tono reverentiose tono sarcastic tono servil tono sever tono susurrante tono theatral tono vascular tonographia tonographic tonologia tonometria tonometric tonometro tonoplasto tonos alte tonos calde tonos calide tonos cardiac tonos de falsetto tonos frigide tonos harmonic tonoscopia tonoscopio tonsilla tonsillar tonsillectomia tonsillitis tonsillotomia tonsion tonsion de agno tonsion de ariete tonsion de auro tonsion de estate tonsor tonsor de oves tonsura tonsurar tonsurato top secret topazo tophus topiari topic topico topico del conversation topless topographia topographia karstic topographia urban topographic topographo topologia topologic topologista topologo topometria toponymia toponymic toponymista toponymo topophobia topspin torah torbiera alte torcha torcha a pice toreador torero toreutica toric torilis tormalina tormentar tormentar su parve fratre tormentate per remorso de conscientia tormentator tormentilla tormento tormento de Tantalo tormento del carne tormento del incertitude tormentos del amor tormentose tornabroca tornadiscos tornado tornante tornar tornar a tote le ventos tornar circum le angulo tornar le angulo tornar le clave tornar le dorso a un persona tornar le ebure tornar le manivella tornar mal tornar pagina! tornar se a tote le ventos tornar un disco tornar un pagina tornasol tornator tornator de ebure tornator de ligno tornator de metallo tornator de objectos de arte tornavite tornavite a batteria con systema de energia intercambiabile tornavite cruciforme torneamento tornear tornear in rondo torneo torneo de bridge torneo de chacos torneo de eloquentia torneo de football torneo de hockey torneo de tennis torneo electoral torneo interscholar torneo scholar torneo zonal torneria torneria de ligno torno torno a revolver torno de discussion torno de leger torno de nocte torno de ollero torno de pottero torno de predica torno de revolver torno de vapor toro toroidal toroide torpedar torpedinar torpedine torpedinero torpedista torpedo torpedo aeree torper torpide torpiditate torpor torpor maladive torquer torquer corda torquer le bracio de un persona torquer le bucca in un rictus torquer le collo a un gallina torquer le collo a un persona torquer le naso torquer le nuca torquer le parolas de un persona torquer le pulsos de un persona torquer se de rider torquer se le pede torquer se un musculo torquer su calcettas molliate torquer su visage in un grimasse torquer tabaco torquer un barra de ferro torquer un corda torquimento torrefacer torrefacer caffe torrefacite torrefaction torrefactor torrefactor de caffe torrente torrente de injurias torrente de invectivas torrente de lacrimas torrente de lava torrente de parolas torrente glacial torrente glaciari torrente lavic torrential torrer torride torsiometro torsion torsion del leges torsion del pede torsional torso torta torta a crema torta al amandolas torta al caseo torta al ceresias torta al cibolla torta al crema torta al fructos torta al malos torta al melle torta al moka torta al prunas torta al ris torta appetitose torta caseo blanc torta de amandolas torta de avena torta de chipolata torta de copra torta de crema torta de fructos torta de gelato torta de lino torta de mais torta de malos torta de moka torta de patatas torta de patella torta de patella al lardo torta de patella al ovos torta de patella con melassa torta de patella con sirop torta de pirastorta de piras torta de pomos torta de prunas torta de ris torta de semola torta foliate torta nuptial torte torteletta torteletta inflate de crema torticollis tortiera tortilla torto tortuca tortuca aquatic tortuca de aqua dulce tortuca de terra tortuca gigantesc tortuca marin tortuca terrestre tortuose tortuositate tortuositate de un fluvio tortura tortura del conscientia torturar torturar a morte torturar usque al morte torturas del inferno torturator torve torvitate tory toscan Toscana toscanisar toscanismo toscano toss tostapan tostar tostar castanias tostate tostator tosto tosto o tarde total total budgetari total del budget total mensual totalisar totalisar multe punctos totalisation totalisator totalitari totalitario totalitarismo totalitate totalitate de un hereditage totalmente putride totalmente putridetotalmente putrite totalmente putrite tote tote duo tote effortio esseva in van tote homine tote iste planos es condemnate al fallimento tote le alteres tote le apparentias tote le caseo tote le contrario de tote le duo tote le effortios ha essite in van tote le homines tote le interessatos es benvenite tote le matinata tote le mundo tote le panoplia de mesuras social tote le participantes se ha effortiate al maximo tote le sancte die tote le sectiones del societate tote le servicios imaginabile tote le strata pote vider lo tote sorta de tote un complexo de regulas tote un litro totem totemic totemismo totemista totes totes habeva venite excepte ille totes insimul totes minus ille totes minus un totevia toto toto aperte toto ben considerate toto considerate toto de un halito toto es in disordine toto ha contribuite al affinamento del gusto toto ha su avantages e su inconvenientes toto ha su limites toto ha un limite toto in flammas toto incluse toto indica le contrario toto insimul toupet tour tour de force tourismo tourismo a pede tourismo aeree tourismo de massa tourismo de safari tourismo nautic tourismo pedestre tourista tourista nautic touristic tournedos tournée tournée de adeo tournée de adieu tourniquet tour-operator toxemia toxemia de graviditate toxemia de pregnantia toxemia gravidic toxemic toxic toxicitatetoxicitate de un droga toxicitate de un droga toxico toxico animal toxico de aranea toxico gasose toxico hemolytic toxico vegetal toxicodependente toxicodependentia toxicodermia toxicologia toxicologic toxicologista toxicologo toxicomane toxicomania toxicomano toxicophobia toxicos neurotrope toxicose = toxicosis toxina toxoplasma toxoplasmose = toxoplasmosis trabe trabe arcate trabe de beton trabe de concreto trabe de detra trabe de equilibrio trabe de fundation trabe de tecto trabe portante trabe posterior trabe principal trabe transversal trabea trabecula trachea tracheal tracheitis tracheocele tracheoscopia tracheotomia trachoma trachomedusas trachyte trachytic tracia tracia de frenage tracia de rota tracia de sanguine traciar traciar le contorno de un figura traciar le grande lineas traciar le via traciar personas disparite traciar un circulo traciar un criminal traciar un linea traciar un linea circum traciar un linea divisori traciar un percurso de marathon tracias de civilisationes ancian tracias de frenage traciator traciator de curvas tracta tractabile tractabilitate tractamento tractamento al electrochocs tractamento antirabic tractamento antiseptic tractamento antistatic tractamento aphoristic de un scientia tractamento biochimic tractamento chirurgic tractamento curative tractamento de choc tractamento de emergentia tractamento de favor tractamento de fibras tractamento de information tractamento de lupus tractamento de minerales tractamento de prioritate tractamento de quinina tractamento de tabaco tractamento de textos tractamento de un materia tractamento de urgentia tractamento del symptomas tractamento diathermic tractamento dietetic tractamento disintoxicante tractamento diurne tractamento gynecologic tractamento human tractamento hydrotherapic tractamento ignominiose tractamento indolor tractamento in-line tractamento medic tractamento medical tractamento medicamentose tractamento mercurial tractamento odontologic tractamento on-line tractamento postoperative tractamento postoperatori tractamento preferential tractamento previe tractamento prioritari tractamento pro magrir tractamento seric tractamento sudorific tractamento therapeutic tractamento ulterior tractamento urgente tractamentos psychotherapeutic tractar tractar alco con delicatessa tractar alco con tacto tractar con guantos de velvet tractar con guantos de villute tractar con guantos de villuto tractar con lixivia tractar con multe affecto tractar del pace tractar exhaustivemente un cosa tractar homeopathicamente tractar inhumanmente un prisionero tractar un autor in le quadro de su epocha tractar un cosa al interior de un certe contexto tractar un cosa conscientiosemente tractar un cosa superficialmente tractar un malado tractar un mineral tractar un persona como su equal tractar un persona como un can tractar un persona con benevolentia tractar un persona con benignitate tractar un persona con clementia tractar un persona con deferentia tractar un persona con disdigno tractar un persona con dulcor tractar un persona con grande considerationes tractar un persona con indulgentiatractar un persona con indulgentia tractar un persona con indulgentia tractar un persona con insolentia tractar un persona con mano dur tractar un persona con preferentia tractar un persona con rudessa tractar un persona de equal a equal tractar un persona frigidemente tractar un persona medicamente tractar un persona sin amenitate tractar un subjecto tractar un subjecto succinctemente tractar un subjecto summarimente tractarjectos contigue tractato tractato bilateral tractato commercial tractato de amicitate tractato de arbitrage tractato de armistitio tractato de clearing tractato de commercio tractato de compromisso tractato de conciliation tractato de cynegetica tractato de excambio tractato de extradition tractato de garantia tractato de gnomonica tractato de intercambio tractato de interlinguistica tractato de navigation tractato de neutralitate tractato de non-proliferation tractato de pace tractato de rhetorica Tractato de Roma tractato de scenographia tractato de Versailles tractato medic tractato naval tractato papal tractato secrete tractato subjecte a ratification traction traction a vapor traction al corda traction animal traction anterior traction cavallin traction del rotas anterior traction del rotas posterior traction diesel traction electric traction mechanic tractive tracto tracto characteristic tracto contemptuose circa le bucca tracto de character tracto de creta tracto de familia tracto de penna tracto de serra tracto de uniontracto de union tracto distinctive tracto dominante tracto familial tracto gastrointestinal tracto nervose tracto permanente tracto principal tracto racial tracto recessive tracto separative tractor tractor a erucas tractor agricole tractorista tractos caricatural tractos characteristic tractos commun tractos de character tractos de visage pronunciate tractos hereditari tractos marcate tractos mongoloide tractos nobile tractos pertinente de un phonema tractos physiognomic tractos regular trademark tradescantia tradescantia virginic trade-union trade-unionismo trade-unionista tradition tradition ascetic tradition de familia tradition de gruppo tradition juridic tradition mythic tradition oral tradition scripte tradition theatral tradition tribal traditional traditionalismo traditionalista traditionalistic traditiones apostolic traditiones bisecular traditiones corse traditiones cosac traditiones ecclesiastic traditiones fossilisate traditiones hebraic traditiones kurde traditiones mythologic traditiones obsolete traditiones patristic traducer traducer ab Interlingua traducer in Interlingua traducer liberemente traducer litteralmente traducibile traducibilitate traducibilitate de un texto traduction traduction ab francese traduction autorisate traduction biblic traduction del biblia traduction exacte traduction excellente traduction fidel traduction impeccabile traduction in prosa traduction inexacte traduction infidel traduction interlinear traduction juxtalinear traduction libere traduction litteral traduction paraphrastic traduction precise traduction simultanee traduction textual traductor traductor biblic traductor del biblia traductor free-lance traductor infidel traductor jurate traductor juratetraductor professional traductor professional traductor servil traductor-interpretator trafficante trafficante de drogas trafficar trafficator trafficator de bibitas alcoholic trafficator de devisas trafficator de drogas trafficator de heroina trafficator de opium trafficator de sclavos traffico traffico aeree traffico animate traffico automobile traffico commercial traffico contrari traffico de contrabando traffico de devisas traffico de direction de senso unic traffico de direction unic traffico de direction unictraffico de direction unic traffico de drogas traffico de frontiera traffico de indulgentias traffico de ir e venir traffico de mercantias traffico de merces traffico de narcoticos traffico de pagamentos traffico de pagas traffico de passageros traffico de transito traffico del drogas traffico del heroina traffico del opium traffico del stupefacientes traffico ferroviari traffico fluvial traffico in le duo sensos traffico in senso contrari traffico in senso inverse traffico in senso opposite traffico intense traffico interinsular traffico interplanetari traffico local traffico maritime traffico monetari bancari traffico motorisate traffico naval traffico per rail traffico portuari traffico postal traffico rapide traffico stratal traffico telephonic traffico telex traffico touristic traffico transoceanic traffico transversal traffico urban tragacantha tragedia tragedia in cinque actos tragediano tragedo tragelaphoscripte tragic tragicitate tragicomedia tragicomic tragopogon tragulo tragus traha traher traher fortia de traher fortias de traher le consequentias de traher le signification del contexto traher se a su obligationes traher un auto(mobile) de un fossato con le grue traher un cosa per le capillos traher un lection de traher un persona del fango traher via trainamento trainamento excessive trainar trainar un equipa de football trainar un persona in le fango trainar un valise pesante trainator trainator national trainer training training dur traino traino a containers traino a traction diesel traino a vapor traino blindate traino complete traino correspondente traino cuirassate traino de carbon traino de corridor traino de dece horas traino de mercantias traino de merces traino de metro traino de munitiones traino de nocte traino de passageros traino de personas traino de viagiatores traino de viagiators traino diesel traino directe traino diurne traino electric traino expresse traino hospitalari traino in marcha traino international traino local traino miniatura traino mixte traino navetta traino nocturne traino omnibus traino postal traino rapide traino retardate traino sanitari traino special traino special de supporters traino suburban traino supplementari trair trair le confidentia de un persona trair su patria trair un amico trair un secreto trait d'union traition traition infame traitor traitor del patria trajan Trajano trajecto trajecto de metro trajecto de tram trajecto de tramvia trajecto de tramway trajecto urban trajectographia trajectographic trajectoria trajectoria ballistic trajectoria cometari trajectoria de un tempesta trajectoria inclinate trajectoria isogonal trajectoria rectilinee tram tram a cavallo(s) tram a cavallos tram a cavallo(s) tram a cavallos tram a cavallo(s) tram a cavallos tram a traction cavallin tram a vapor tram expresse tram rapide trama tramar tramar un complot tramar un conspiration tramar un evasion tramar un intriga tramontan tramontana tramp trampolino tramvia tramvia a cavallo(s) tramvia a cavallo(s)tramvia a cavallo(s) tramvia a traction cavallin tramvia a vapor tramvia articulate tramvia expresse tramvia rapide tramviari tramviero tramway tramway a cavallo(s) tramway a traction cavallin tramway a vapor tramway expresse tramway rapide trance trancher dans le vivo tranquille tranquille como le morte tranquillisante tranquillisar tranquillisar se tranquillisar su conscientia tranquillitate tranquillitate de anima tranquillitate imperturbabile trans transaction transaction a termino transaction bancari transaction commercial transaction de bursa transaction de compensation transaction de credito transaction de effectos transaction de valores transactional transactiones commercial transactiones financiari transactor transafrican transalpin transalpino transamazonian transaminase transandin transatlantic transatlantico transbordar transbordar le mercantiastransbordar le mercantias transbordo transbordo de frumento transbordo de mercantias transbordo de merces transbordo de tritico transcanadian transcaspie transcaucasian transcendental transcendentalismo transcendentalista transcendente transcendentia transcender transcender le materia transcervical transcontinental transcriber transcriber del braille transcriber in braille transcriber notas transcriber un dicto popular transcriber un libro in braille transcriptase transcription transcription del braille transcription genetic transcription phonetic transcriptional transcripto transcriptor transcriptor de braille transcultural transduction transepto transfemoral transferase transferentia transferentia de cognoscentia transferentia de energia transferentia de impostos transferentia de pensamentos transferentia de pensatas transferentia de soveranitate transferentia de suffragios transferentia de territorio transferentia de votos transferentia fiscal transferentia telegraphic transferer transferer a un fundo transferer al numero de giro transferer per giro transferer su competentias a su successor transferer un derecto transferer un obligation transferer un prisionero transferibile transferibilitate transferimento transferimento de energia transferimento de impostos transferimento de pensamentos transferimento de pensatas transferimento de soveranitate transferimento de suffragios transferimento de territorio transferimento de votos transferimento del derecto de proprietate transferimento fiscal transferimento telegraphic transfiger transfigurar transfiguration transfinite transfixar transfixion transformabile transformabilitate transformar transformar in actos transformar in mineral transformar oleo in margarina transformar se in chrysalide transformar se in pupa transformar se in turba transformar se in turfa transformar un castello in hotel transformar un materia prime transformation transformation bilinear transformation canonic transformation de materias prime transformation de minerales transformation de movimento in calor transformation de movimento in calortransformation de movimento in calor transformation de movimento in calor transformation de stercore transformation del coordinatas transformation in chrysalide transformation in chrysalidetransformation in chrysalide transformation in pupa transformation irreversibile transformation nuclear transformation nulle transformation remarcabile transformation sinus transformation topologic transformational transformationalismo transformationalista transformationes affin transformationes isothermic de un gas transformative transformator transformator a currente triphase transformator de campanetta transformator de currente transformator de microphono transformator de separation transformator de soldatura transformator de tension transformator de voltage transformator variabile transformatori transformismo transformista transfuga transfunder transfusion transfusion de sanguine transfusion sanguinee transfusional transfusor transgreder transgreder le lege transgreder le leges del grammatica transgreder ordines transgreder un lege transgreder un tabu transgressar transgressar ordines transgressar un lege transgressar un tabu transgression transgression de un interdiction transgression del lege transgression marin transgressive transgressor transgressor del lege transhumantia transhumar transiente transigente transigentia transiger transiger con su conscientia transir transistor transistor alligate transistor ballistic transistor bipolar transistor de tasca transistor monopolar transistor unipolar transistores complementari transistorisar transistorisate transistorisation transition transition brusc transition electronic transition gradual transition quantic transitional transitive transitivitate transitivitate de un verbo transito transitori Transjordania translatar translatar liberemente translatar litteralmente translation translation impeccabile translation libere translative translator translator jurate translator professional translator servil translitterar translitteration translitteration del russo in characteres latin translocar translocatie translocation translucente translucer translucide transluciditate transmigrar transmigration transmigration del anima transmissibile transmissibile per contagion aeree transmissibilitate transmissibilitate de un derecto transmissibilitate de un maladia transmissibilitate de un morbo transmission transmission a cardan transmission a corregia transmission a manivella transmission acustic transmission angular transmission anterior transmission automatic transmission de calor transmission de energia transmission de pensamento transmission de pensamentos transmission de pensata transmission de pensatas transmission de un derecto a un altere persona transmission de un imagine transmission de un maladia transmission de un message transmission de un morbo transmission de undas sonor transmission del proprietate transmission del sono transmission elastic transmission flexibile transmission hydraulic transmission oral transmission per axe transmission per cardan transmission per chordas transmission per cordas transmission per corregia transmission per erucas transmission per rota helicoidal transmission per rota spiral transmission per rotas transmission posterior transmission sin manivella transmission sonor transmission transversal transmissiones per telex transmissor transmissor de relais transmissor ultrasonic transmissor-receptor portabile transmitter transmitter le salutes a un persona transmitter per telex transmitter radiotelephonicamente un message transmitter traditiones al posteritate transmitter un information transmitter un maladia contagiose transmitter un message a un persona transmitter un morbo contagiose transmitter un nova per telephono transmitter un signal transmontan transmural transmutabile transmutabilitate transmutar transmutar cupro in auro transmutation transmutation radioactive transmutative transnasal transneptunic transoceanic transparente transparente como le crystallo transparente pro retroprojector transparentia transparentia de aqua transparer transparietal transpassamento transpassar transpassar tote le limites transpassato transpasso transperciar transpirabile transpirar transpiration transpiration foliar transplant transplantabile transplantar transplantar un ren transplantation transplantation cardiac transplantation de organo transplantation del corde transplantation del cornea transplantation del pelle transplantation ocular transplantation renal transpolar transponer transponer le parolas de un phrase transponer le realitate in un film transportabile transportabilitate transportabilitate de un malado transportar transportar a un altere epocha transportar merces transportar per aqua transportar per via transportar un roman al scena transportar viagiatores transportate transportate de gaudio transportate de joia transportation transportation de arena transportation de bestial transportation de bestias transportation de sablo transportation de truppas transportation de vulneratos transportator transportator a catena transportator automatic transportator automatic a succussas transportator de carbon transportator helicoidal transportator pneumatic transportator vibrante transporto transporto aeree transporto de arena transporto de bestial transporto de bestias transporto de cholera transporto de grande velocitate transporto de iones transporto de mercantias transporto de merces transporto de minerales transporto de narcoticos transporto de passageros transporto de personas transporto de sablo transporto de touristas transporto de truppas transporto de viagiatores transporto de viveres transporto de vulneratos transporto ferroviari transporto maritime transporto mercantil transporto per aqua transporto per cammino transporto per ferrovia transporto per mar transporto per rail transporto per traino transporto per via transporto per via ferree transporto postal transporto public transporto regional transporto terrestre transporto urban transportos amorose transportos de petroleo transportos public transposition transpositor transpyrenee transrhenan transsaharian transsexual transsexualismo transsexualista transsexualitate transsiberian transsonic transsubstantiar transsubstantiation transsudar transsudat transsudation transumpto transuranic Transvaal transvalian transvaliano transvasabile transvasamento transvasar transversa transversa de puteo transversabile transversal transversalitate transversar transversar in diagonal transversar le fluvio transversar le montanias transversar le multitude transversar le oceano transversar le riviera transversar le Rubicon transversar le strata transversar un ponte transversar un strata transversar un vado transversata transverse transverso transverso de digito transverter transvesical transvestismo transvestito transylvan Transylvania transylvano trapa trapeziflor trapezifolie trapeziforme trapezio trapezio isoscele trapezio volante trapezista trapezoidal trapezoide trappa trappa a muses trappa de discarga trappa de discargamento trappa de lupo trappa de mures trappa de muses trappa de succurso trappa de vulpe trappa pro bombas trappa pro castores trappa pro muses trappa pro rattos trappa pro talpas trappa pro taxones trappar trappator trappista trass tratta tratta documental tratta documentari trattas solvente trattoria trauma trauma acustic trauma cranio trauma psychic traumatic traumatina traumatisar traumatisation traumatismo traumatismo acustic traumatismo cranial traumatismo cranian traumatologia traumatologic traumatologista traumatologo traumatophobia travaliar travaliar a commission travaliar a tempore partial travaliar al cisello travaliar al commission travaliar al torno travaliar au pair travaliar con application travaliar con assiduitate travaliar con methodicitate travaliar con perseverantia travaliar con zelo travaliar conjunctemente travaliar efficacemente al pace travaliar fructuosemente travaliar in le jardin travaliar in un equipa travaliar in un team travaliar junctemente travaliar pro subsister travaliar satisfactorimente travaliar usque al exhaustion travaliator travaliator a domicilio travaliator a tempore partial travaliator agricole travaliator agricole independente travaliator campestre travaliator clandestin travaliator de fabrica travaliator de fortia travaliator estranie travaliator forestal travaliator immigrate travaliator intellectual travaliator manual travaliator metallurgic travaliator municipal travaliator nigre travaliator obsessive travaliator portuari travaliator qualificate travaliator saisonal travaliator salariate travaliator sin instruction travaliator social travaliator specialisate travaliator textile travalio travalio a domicilio travalio a mano travalio a tempore partial travalio acceptabile travalio accessori travalio administrative travalio al catena travalio al crochet travalio al jornata travalio benevole con mantenimento de allocation travalio benevole con mantenimento de allocution travalio cerebral travalio clandestin travalio collective travalio commun travalio conscientiose travalio continue travalio contracto travalio corporal travalio corporee travalio de bureau travalio de coolie travalio de equipa travalio de minores travalio de nocte travalio de officio travalio de pionero travalio de precision travalio de routine travalio de sclavo travalio de Sisypho travalio de stivator travalio de sutura travalio domiciliari travalio extenuante travalio facile travalio fastidiose travalio fatigante travalio feminin travalio gigantesc travalio herculee travalio in catena travalio in equipa travalio ingrate travalio intellectual travalio interminabile travalio lucrative travalio manual travalio masculin travalio meritori travalio methodic travalio monstro travalio muscular travalio nigre travalio nocturne travalio non remunerate travalio obstinate travalio occasional travalio organisative travalio physic travalio preparative travalio preparatori travalio productive travalio professional travalio qualificate travalio quotidian travalio routinari travalio saisonal travalio salariate travalio secundari travalio sedentari travalio servil travalio tarifari travalio temporari travalio urgente travalio voluntari travalioes de restauration travalios accessori travalio(s) agricole travalio(s) agricultural travalios al exterior travalios annexe travalios de demolition travalios de irrigation travalios de renovation travalios de reparation travalios de restauration travalios del Delta travalios del plano Delta travalios domestic travalio(s) fortiate travalios inexecutate travalios preliminar travalios public travalios public del municipalitate travalios secundari trave trave arcate trave armate trave de beton trave de concreto trave de detra trave de equilibrio trave de fundation trave de tecto trave portante trave posterior trave principal trave transversal travertino travestimento travestir travestismo travestito travestitor trecentesime trecento tredece tredecesime tregua tregua atomic Tregua de Deceduo Annos tregua de Deo tregua hibernal trema tremaculo tremar convulsemente trematodo tremende tremendemente forte tremer tremer como un canna tremer de febre tremer de frigido tremolite tremolo tremophobia tremor tremor de luna tremor de mar tremor de terra tremor de terra plutonic tremor de terra plutonie tremor de terra tectonic tremor mar tremulamento tremulante tremular tremular como un canna tremular de febre tremular de frigido tremular de pavor tremular de tote su corpore tremular de tote su membros tremular super su fundamento tremulation tremulator tremule tremulo trenchamento trenchante trenchar trenchar carne a contrafilo trenchar in cubos trenchar in rondellas fin trenchar le aqua trenchar le capite de un persona trenchar le collo trenchar le electricitate trenchar le filo de vita trenchar le filo del vita trenchar le nodo gordian trenchar le telephono trenchar le testa de un persona trenchar per le lima trenchar tote le ligamines con su familia trenchar un corda trenchar un pira in duo trenchar un pira in duo partes trenchator trench-coat trenchea trenchea de fundation trenchea in zigzag trencho trencho de carne trencho de carne a brasar trencho de gambon trencho de lardo trencho de marmore trencho de melon trencho de pan trencho de pan butyrate trencho de pan con butyro trencho de pastisseria trencho de porco trencho de torta trencho de vitello trencho rotunde de vitello trenchos de pan frite trend trenta trenta-tres tornos trentena trentesime trentesimo trentin Trento trentuple trentuplo trepanar trepanation trepano trepidar trepidation trepidation de un motor trepide trepiditate treponema treponematose = treponematosis tres tres die de hodie tres es sesquialtere de duo tres generationes successive tres menses con deduction del detention preventive tres menses de hodie tres per cento tres plus quatro tres vices tanto tresor tresor de argento tresor de libros tresor de un lingua tresor del ecclesia tresor linguistic tresoreria tresorero tresores del Louvre tressa tressage tressage de bambu tressar tressar corbes tressar un corona tressator tressator de corbes triacido triade triade augmentate triade major triade minor triadic triandre triandria triangular triangularitate triangulation triangulipetale triangulo triangulo acutangular triangulo acutangule triangulo adhesive triangulo adhesive pro photos triangulo de fortias triangulo de Pascal triangulo equilateral triangulo equilatere triangulo geodesic triangulo isocele triangulo isoscele triangulo non equilateral triangulo non equilatere triangulo obtusangular triangulo obtusangule triangulo occipital triangulo parallactic triangulo pascalian triangulo pedal triangulo quadrantal triangulo rectangular triangulo rectangule triangulo scalen triangulo spheric triangulo telemetric triangulos semblabile triangulos similabile triangulos similar triangulos simile triarchia trias triassic triathleta triathlon triatomic triatomicitate triaxial tribade tribadismo tribal tribalismo tribasic tribasicitate tribo tribo anthropophage tribo arabic tribo de beduines tribo de indianos tribo errante tribo nomade tribo salvage triboelectric triboelectricitate tribologia triboluminescente triboluminescentia tribometria tribometro tribonica tribophysica tribos franc tribos germanic tribracho tribracteate tribuer tribuer laude a un persona tribular tribulation tribulo tribuna tribuna coperte tribuna de honor tribuna de pressa tribuna del pressa tribuna del publico tribuna del testes tribuna principal tribuna public tribunal tribunal arbitral tribunal cantonal tribunal civil tribunal correctional tribunal de arbitrage tribunal de commercio tribunal de Deo tribunal de penitentia tribunal del scabinos tribunal ecclesiastic tribunal inferior tribunal inquisitorial tribunal militar tribunal popular tribunal pro infantes tribunal superior tribunal supreme tribunato tribunitie tribuno tribuno del populo tributari tributario tributo tributo de guerra tributo floral trica tricennal tricentenari tricentenario tricephale tricephalia trichiasis trichina trichinal trichinisar trichinose trichinose = trichinosis trichite trichlorethyleno trichlorido trichocephalo trichocephalo dispar trichocephalo dispare trichogramma trichologia trichologic tricholoma tricholoma saponacee trichoma trichomoniasis trichophytia trichopteros trichordo trichotomia trichotomic trichroic trichroismo trichromia triciliate tricipite triclin triclinic triclinio tricolor tricorne tricorno tricostate tricot tricotage tricotar tricotar al crochet tricotator tricotatrice trictrac tricuspidal tricuspidate tricuspide tricyclista tricyclo tridacna tridactyle tridentate tridente tridentin tridimensional tridimensionalitate triduo triennal triennalitate trienne triennio trientalis Trieste triestin trifacialtrifide triflor trifocal trifoliate trifolie trifolio trifolio agrari trifolio de quatro folios trifolio fragifere trifolio hybride trifolio incarnate trifolio pratense triforio triforme trifurcar trifurcate trigemine trigemino trigeminos trigesime trigla triglochin triglochin marin triglochin maritime triglochin palustre triglycerido triglyphic triglypho trigonal trigone trigonella trigono trigono cerebral trigonocephale trigonocephalia trigonocephalo trigonometria trigonometria plan trigonometria spheric trigonometric trigramma trihebdomadari trihedre trihedro trihybridismo trilateral trilatere trilinear trilineate trilinee trilingue trilinguismo trilitho trilitteral trilittere trillar trillion trillionesime trillionesimo trillo trilobate trilobe trilobite trilocular trilogia trimaran trimembre trimere trimestral trimestralisar trimestre trimetro trimetro iambic trimorphe trimorphic trimorphismo trimotor trin trincar trincator trinchetto trinervate trinerve Trinidad trinitari trinitario Trinitate trinitate trinitrobenzene trinitrotoluene trinitrotoluol trinomic trinominal trinomio trio trio a chordas trio canor triodo triol triolet triolismo trionice triose trioxydo trioxydo de molybdeno trioxydo de tellurium trip tripa tripale tripartir tripartite tripartition tripartitismo tripas tripede tripennate tripeptido tripetale triphasate triphase triphasic triphthongal triphthongar triphthongation triphthongo triphylle tripinnate triplamento triplano triplar triple triple corona tripletto triplicar triplication triplication del beneficio triplication del profito triplicato triplice triplicitate triplo triploide triploidia tripode tripode telescopic tripodia tripodic tripolar Tripole tripoli tripolitan tripolitano triptico trireactor trireme trisannual trisava trisavo trisecante trisecar trisection trisection de un angulo trisector trisepale trismic trismo trisomia trisomictrisperme trispicate trisrectangule triste tristessa tristessa de amor tristessa de bibon tristessa de bibulo tristessa de su vita tristessa indicibile tristessa ineffabile tristessa vage trisyllabe trisyllabic trisyllabo tritheismo tritheista tritheistic tritico tritico de estate tritico de hiberno tritico de panification tritico dur tritico estive tritico polonic tritico repente tritico turgide tritium Triton triton tritono tritura triturabile trituramento triturar triturar cereales triturar minerales trituration triturator triturator de papiro trituro trituro cristate triumphal triumphalismo triumphalista triumphalistic triumphante triumphar triumphator triumpho triumpho definitive triumviral triumvirato triumviro trivalente trivalentia trivalve trivalvular trivial trivialisar trivialitate trivio trobador trocabile trocar trocar timbros postal pro marmores trocator trochanter trocheic trocheo trochlea trochlear trochoide troco troglodyta troglodytic trogo trogon trogon de Cuba Troia troian troiano troika trokyl troll trolley trolleybus trollio trollio europee tromba trombidio trombidiose = trombidiosis trombon trombon a pistones trombonista trompa trompa de chassa trompa de Eustachio trompa de Fallopio trompa Eustachian trompe-d'oeil trompetta trompetta a pistones trompetta basse trompetta de guerra trompetta guerrier trompetta militar trompetta tenor trompettar trompettero trompettista tropeolaceas tropeolo tropeolo tuberose tropheo tropheo cynegetic tropheo de chassa tropheo de defia tropheo sportive trophic trophoblasto tropic tropical tropicalisar tropicalisation tropico Tropico del Cancer Tropico del Cancere Tropico del Capricorno tropicos tropismo tropismo negative tropismo positive tropo tropologia tropologia biblic tropologic tropopausa tropophyto troposphera tropospheric troppo troppo aqua troppo cocite troppo de aqua troppo de libros troppo libros troppo matur trotskismo = trotskyismo trotskista = trotskyista trotskistic = trotskyistic trottar trottator trotto trotto regular trottoir troubadour trousseau trouvar asylo trovabile trovar trovar delecto in trovar gusto in un cosa trovar hospitalitate presso un persona trovar le morte trovar le porta claudite trovar le porta clause trovar se trovar se al vertice del scala social trovar se in periculo trovar se in un currente de aere trovar se in un impasse trovar se inter duo focos trovar solacio in le alcohol trovar un arrangiamento trovar un contravention super su parabrisa trovar un empleo adequate trovar un marito trovar un sponso trovar un sposo trovar un tecto trovator trovero trucabile trucar trucate trucator truck truck del armea truck militar truck pro oleo truco truco de cambio truco de cartas truco de publicitate truco de reclamo truco mnemotechnic truco publicitari trucos del prestidigitator tructa tructa arco del celo tructa de mar tructa de riviera tructa del Rheno tructa salmonate tructicultor tructicultura trufa trufa de cervo trufa de chocolate trufar trufari truficultor truficultura trufiera truismo truistic trulla trumpettista de jazz truncabile truncamento truncar truncar un texto truncate truncatilobe truncation truncatisepale truncator trunco trunco cerebral trunco de acere trunco de alno trunco de arbore trunco de caule trunco de colonna trunco de columna trunco de eucalypto trunco de fago trunco de fraxino trunco de ulmo trunco del encephalo trunco encephalic trunculate truppa truppa de banditos truppa fresc truppas aeroportate truppas aerotransportate truppas auxiliar truppas colonial truppas de assalto truppas de assedio truppas de choc truppas de disbarcamento truppas de disimbarcation truppas de élite truppas de guarda truppas de guerrilla truppas de incirculamento truppas de invasion truppas de linea truppas de occupation truppas de reinfortiamento truppas de reserva truppas de succurso truppas del governamento truppas expeditionari truppas governamental truppas insubordinate truppas irregular truppas mercenari truppas motorisate truppas occupante truppas paracaditistas truppas regular truppas subsidiari truppas suppletive trust trust de investimentos trust del aciero trypanosoma trypanosomiasis trypsinatryptamina tryptic tryptophano tsar tsarevich tsarevna tsarian tsarina tsarismo tsarista tsetse T-shirt T-shirt con designo e texto stampate T-shirt con texto stampate tsigan tsigano tsuga tsunami tu tu calcetta es al inverso tu comportamento es un macula pro le honor del familia tu conducta es un macula pro le honor del familia tu conducta me irrita tu debe repassar iste capitulos a fundo tu debera cercar lo con lupa tu deberea haber le decentia de tacer tu divina le resto tu es de pulvere e in pulvere tu te convertera tu es pulvere e in pulvere tu te convertera tu facie me es familiar tu fratre es le bontate personificate tu ha jectate le balla troppo lontano tu ha jectate le petra troppo lontano tu ha jectate troppo lontano tu ha oblidate le plus tu ha oblidate le signo plus tu ha operate con multe imprudentia tu ha tote le ration del mundo tu ha un momento? tu jam te ha acclimatate un pauco? tu jam te ha acclimatate un poco? tu lo ha ben meritate tu me trahe le parolas del bucca tu nomine sia sanctificate! tu non debe dramatisar, le situation non es perdite tu non debe subestimar isto tu non es lontano del veritate tu pote felicitar te tu promitte multo, ma intertanto tu face lo que te place tu te noce a te ipse tu te noce a te mesme tu te pote imaginar le resto tu va regrettar lo tu vision del vita tuareg tuba tuba Eustachian tuba tenor tubar tuberaceas tuberacee tubercular tubercularisar tuberculifere tuberculina tuberculinic tuberculinisar tuberculinisation tuberculo tuberculo axillar tuberculo caulinar tuberculo de apio tuberculo radicular tuberculoma tuberculos tunicate tuberculose tuberculose = tuberculosis tuberculose articular tuberculose bovin tuberculose cerebral tuberculose intestinal tuberculose miliar tuberculose pulmonar tuberculose renal tubere tubere de dahlia tuberia tuberia clause tuberia de aqua tuberia de vapor tuberia del freno tuberifere tuberiforme tuberisation tuberosa tuberose tuberositate tuberositate ischiatic tubetto tubetto de cartucha tubetto de color tubetto de dentifricio tubetto pro le valvula tubicola tubifere tubifex tubiflor tubiforme tubilingual tubipora tubista tubo tubo a discarga tubo a flangia tubo a gas tubo a jecto tubo a manichetto tubo a vacuo tubo abductor tubo acustic tubo aerifere tubo alimentari tubo capillar tubo cathodic tubo cec tubo cibari tubo cloacal tubo conic tubo de adduction tubo de admission tubo de aere tubo de aqua tubo de aspiration tubo de aspirina tubo de barometro tubo de beton tubo de calefaction tubo de camino tubo de cauchu tubo de chloruro de polyvinyl tubo de cloaca tubo de color tubo de concreto tubo de Crookes tubo de dentifricio tubo de direction tubo de disaquamento tubo de discarga tubo de discargamento tubo de drainage tubo de ducha tubo de entrata tubo de escappamento tubo de escolamento tubo de essayo tubo de estufa tubo de Eustachio tubo de evacuation tubo de Fallopio tubo de flamma tubo de fontana tubo de fractionamento tubo de furno tubo de gasolina tubo de gumma tubo de imagine tubo de irrigation tubo de jalne tubo de lanceamento tubo de laton tubo de neon tubo de organo tubo de percussion tubo de pipa tubo de radios cathodic tubo de reaction tubo de refrigeration tubo de respiration tubo de television tubo de un cannon tubo de vacuo tubo de ventilation tubo del thermometro tubo digerente tubo digestive tubo electronic tubo flexibile del aspirator tubo fluorescente tubo graduate tubo incandescente tubo intestinal tubo lanceatorpedos tubo luminescente tubo neural tubo norton tubo periscopic de un submarino tubo pollinic tubo refrigerante tubo seminal tubos bronchial tubos urinifere tubular tubularia tubulate tubulation tubulatura tubulifere tubuliflor tubuliforme tubulo tubulo renal tubulo urinifere tubulos urinifere tubulose tucano tue tufacee tuffo tufotufo calcaree tufo calcaree tufo calcari tularemia tularemic tulipa = tulipan tulipa Darwin tulipa silvestre tulipa tardive tulipan silvestre tulipaniero tulipifere tulle tumba tumba a cupola tumba de honor tumba de sancto tumba del Soldato Incognite tumba perpetue tumba regal tumba royal tumbal tumbas pharaonic tumefacer tumefacite tumefaction tumer tumescente tumescentia tumescentia pathologic tumescer tumide tumidifolie tumiditate tumor tumor benigne tumor cancerose tumor carcinomatose tumor cerebral tumor de ficato tumor del ano tumor del cerebro tumor del labio tumor del naso tumor del ovario tumor del pulmon tumor del ren tumor del retina tumor del utero tumor epithelial tumor erysipelatose tumor facilemente extirpabile tumor glandular tumor glandulose tumor granulose tumor indolor tumor indurate tumor inguinal tumor intestinal tumor labial tumor lingual tumor maligne tumor melanic tumor nasal tumor operabile tumor phantasma tumor pigmentari tumor pulmonar tumor que abscede tumor que se indura tumor que se induratumor que se indura tumor que se indura tumor rectal tumor scrofulose tumor stercoral tumor villose tumoral tumorose tumtum tumular tumulo tumulto tumulto bellic tumulto de guerra tumulto de voces tumulto del battalia tumulto del strata tumultuar tumultuar le populo tumultuari tumultuose tunc tunder tundratundra siberian tundra siberian tundra subpolar tungstato tungsten tungstic tungstite tungstosilicato tunica tunica de Nesso tunica de un cibolla tunica del oculo tunica militar tunica mucose del stomacho tunicate tunicatos tunicella Tunis Tunisia tunisian tunisiano tunnel tunnel a pedage tunnel aerodynamic tunnel de accesso tunnel de metro tunnel de pedage tunnel del Manica tunnel hydraulic tunnel le Canal del Manica tupi tupinamba tupipan tardive turba turba comprimite turba de uso domestic turba del superficie turba domestic turba extrahite turba innumerabile turba pro uso domestic turbabile turbabilitate turban turbar turbar le silentio turbar le somno turbar le tranquillitate turbation turbation de movimento turbation del somno turbator turbero turbide turbidimetria turbidimetric turbidimetro turbiditate turbiditates peptic turbiera turbiera alte turbiera basse turbification turbina turbina a aere turbina a alte pression turbina a gas turbina a palas adjustabile turbina a palas regulabile turbina a reaction turbina a vapor turbina a vapor a rotation axial turbina auxiliar turbina conic turbina de aere turbina de alte pression turbina de gas turbina de reaction turbina de vapor turbina diagonal turbina hydraulic turbina tangential turbinate turbine turbiniforme turboalternator turbocompressor turbodynamo turboelectric turbofan turbofiltro turbogenerator turbomachina turbomolecular turbomotor turbopropulsor turbopumpa turboreactor turbose turbotraino turbulente turbulentia turc turchese Turchia turco turcoman turcophile turcophobe turcophone turcophono turdides turdo turdo iliac turdo pilar turdo torquate turdo viscivore turf turfa turfa comprimite turfa de uso domestic turfa del superficie turfa domestic turfa extrahite turfa pro uso domestic turgenia latifolie turgenialatifolie turger turgescente turgescentia turgescer turgide turgiditate turgor Turin turinese turion turiones del asparago Turkestan Turkmenistan turpide turpitude turre turre a cupola turre angular turre blindate turre con merlones turre de angulo turre de aqua turre de Babel turre de Babylon turre de castello turre de controlo turre de cubos turre de defensa turre de ebore turre de ecclesia turre de guarda turre de luce turre de observation turre de radar turre de sondage turre de ventilation turre inclinate turre inclinate de Pisa turre legier turre massive turre quadrangular turre quadrangule turre truncate turre vertiginosemente alte turrero turretta turretta de commandamento turretta de tecto turriculate turriforme turritis turture tusse tusse asthmatic tusse catarrhal tusse convulse tusse convulsive tusse crupal tusse de fumatores tusse irritative tusse latrante tusse matinal tusse persistente tusse rauc tusse sic tusse spasmodic tussigene tussilagine tussir tussitor tussor tut! tuteamento tutear tutela tutela familial tutela legal tutelar tutor tutor dative tutor de familia tutor familial tutor legal tutor testamentari tutorar tutoria tutrice tutti tutti frutti tutu TVATaxa de Valor Adjuncte TVATaxa de Valor Adjungite TVATaxa super le Valor Adjuncte tweed tweeter twill twinset twist tylencho tympanic tympanismo tympanista tympano typamento typar typha typha angustifolie typha latifolie typhaceas typhic typhico typhlitis typho typho abdominal typho exanthematic typho exanthematose typho hepatic typho petechial typhoide typhon typhonic typic typicamente danese typicitate typicitate de un phenomeno typificar typification typista typo typo asthenic typo athletic typo choleric typo climatic typo curiose typo de avion typo de caseo typo de character typo de costa typo de criminal typo de inflorescentia typo de mesura typo de paisage typo de schola typo de societate typo de solo typo de stilo typo decidite typo displacente typo extravagante typo garrule typo human typo humantypo indifferente typo indifferente typo intellectual typo negroide typo parental typo popular typo psychosomatic typo pycnic typo resolute typo singular typo standard typo tsigan typographia typographic typographo typolithographia typologia typologia linguistic typologic typolyse = typolysis typolyse = typolysistypometria typometro typos brachycephale typos dolichocephale typos effeminate typtologia tyramina tyrannia tyrannic tyrannicida tyrannicidio tyrannisar tyranno tyranno cruel tyranno domestic tyranno feroce tyranno liberticida tyranno sanguinari tyrannosauro tyrosina tyrosinase tyrothricina tyrrhen Tyrrhenia tyrrheno